


Day 20- Animal/Pet

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [20]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Dogs, Ficlet, Gen, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: For someone with allegedly no emotions, Ramlethal really loves puppies.





	Day 20- Animal/Pet

Ramlethal loves the feeling of soft fur against her hands. As gently as possible, she presses her fingers against a silky blonde coat, watching her fingers disappear into the fluff and feeling the softness envelop her skin. If she does it carefully, and supplants it with plenty of treats, she can keep her dog from getting annoyed by the frequent pets and wandering away.

There’s something magical about fluffy animals, dogs especially. She hadn’t been sure what the make of the creature the first time Sin summoned it for her, but as soon as she felt its fur, she was overcome with the desire to pet it again and again (Even if it seemed to like biting her as much as she liked petting it)

Since Ramlethal had found a permanent place in the castle, she’d spent some time erecting a large fenced-in pen with Sin’s help in one of the castle courtyards so she could let her puppies run free. She’d had to be talked out of the concept of summoning dozens of them, but everyone was willing to compromise into letting her have three total, dubbed Lettuce, Tomato, and Ketchup. They’re all good dogs. Ram is sure to take turns petting them, so they all feel appreciated.

Dogs are just one of those things that she can’t seem to tire of. Petting them, playing with them, reading facts and trivia, it never manages to get anything less than pure eagerness out of her. Bedman said it’s her ‘special interest,’ like his obsession with literature and Mr. Sol’s obsession with Queen music. She’s still not entirely sure what that all means, but she’s just glad she doesn’t get bored of dogs. Everything about them just makes her so happy!

It’s doubly nice that her friends are really supportive of her interests. Elphelt buys her books about dogs for her to read up on, and Sin is always happy to play with them with her. Maybe it’s weird to be fascinated by dogs so much, but they don’t make her feel like it is.

Living as a person instead of a tool is still kind of daunting, but Ram thinks she likes the little things about it the best. Sure, she’s still learning things, and new experiences can be scary, but burying her hands in puppy fur and rewarding their patience with belly rubs and head scritches might make up for everything just on its own.


End file.
